It is common to plug fluidic openings, such as, screens, perforations and flow ports, for example, formed in tubular walls of drillstring members while the tool is being run downhole. Plugging of such flow ports prevents borehole fluids from infiltrating the drillstring during the running process, thereby reducing the weight of the drillstring through the buoyancy forces generated by wellbore fluid upon the drillstring. Further, lower density fluids can be contained within the string to adjust buoyancy. These buoyancy forces can be particularly helpful when running a tool into a highly deviated or horizontal wellbore in reducing frictional forces between the tool and the wellbore by floating the tool into position.
However, scraping of the drillstring along at least some of the walls of a wellbore during running is unavoidable. Such scraping abrades materials used to plug flow openings often weakening such plugging to the point of failure, thereby allowing fluid to fill the drillstring, negating the buoyancy effect and benefits resulting therefrom. Consequently, systems and methods assisting the reliable running of tools would be well received in the art.